Random people!
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: Chat casual en line


Este es un fic que se encuentra en el mundo de atla, fuera de ahi, nada que ver, se lo dedico a prima, Al, la rubia, Alex, pato, Alo, y si se me queda alguno que me arda en los reviews, espero disfruten la lectura

* * *

Antes las cuatro naciones vivian en paz.

La nación del fuego, el reino tierra, los nómadas aire y la tribu agua.

Pero todo cambio cuando un desubicado grupo de Line ataco.

Era temprano por la mañana, pero eso no le impidió a una joven maestra tierra tomar su celular Moonapple (El cual se llamaba así en honor a la esposa del creador) y entrar a la aplicación Line para molestar a sus amigos desde temprano.

_**Abril 12 8:00 am**_

**Mir:** Holi

Pasaron varios minutos y no recibía repuesta de nadie, así que decidió dejar su teléfono en la mesa y prepararse el desayuno, no tardo en hacerse una tostada y comérsela, unos 15 minutos después acabo y tomo el celular para ver si le habían respondido.

_**Abril 12 8:10 am**_

**Nico:** Hey Mir

_**Abril 12 8:15 am**_

**Mir: **Como andas Nicolás?

**Nico: **Bien acá ¿y vos? (sepsi voceo 1313)

**Mir: **Bien pero aburrida, ahg nada que hacer

**Nico:** Ponte a hacer algo pues

**Mir: **Nuuuuuuu, ando aburridaaaaaa y sin ganas de moverme

**Alo:** Pos no te muevas, no es como que nos importe tu estado de animo

**Alo: ** Okno xDDDDDDDDDDD

**Nico: **Sap Alo xD

**Mir: **Alo de mier… digo Hola sobri de mi vida

**Alo:** Que nació primero? El huevo o la gallina? #Preguntarandom

**Mir:** mmmmmmm… el huevo?

**Nico: ** el huevo

**(Advertencia para el lector :v : lo que pasara a continuación será una batalla digo debate totalmente ficticio, nada de esto a sucedido aun en la vida real, no se necesita discreción porque seguro eres alguien que se tira un lemon diario, ya no te quito de tu tiempo, disfruta la lectura) **

**Diana: **chee, no, fue la gallina

**Mir:** Dianis! Y de donde salió la gallina so?

**Diana:** Miris! de donde salió el huevo? . (responde con una pregunta)

**Alo: **Hola Diana

**Nico:** Sap Humpt(abreviación de el nombre de usuario de Diana en un foro)

**Alo:** Ese eso eso, la gallinita nació primero

**Mir: **la gallina fue después del huevo, el huevo estuvo primero, osea, es que no saben de donde vienen las alitas de pollo?

**Alo: **yo creo que las alitas de pollo vienen un poco después

**Alo: **_**[Stiker de un gato con una gota de sudor acá]**_

**Nico:** exacto osea… de donde salen las alas de pollo? Del pollo que salió del huevo claro esta

**Diana:** Ya dejen de hablar de carne rostizada, que los pobres pollos nada les han hecho

**Mir:** los pollos salieron del huevo para comerse

**Alo:** No Mir, lo pollos se reprodujeron y tuvieron huevos para cuando nacieron crecieran y te los comieras

**Nico: **Incorrecto Alo, que está científicamente comprobado (lo saco de dicovery channel) osea, compitan contra eso

**Steph: **Holi

**Mir: **Holi Steph

**Steph: **de que hablan?

**Nico: **de huevos, alitas de gallina y gallinas completas siiiiiiiiis

**Mir:** creo que no te entendió Nico

**Alo:** Hablamos de que nació primero Steph, si el huevo o la gallina.

**Steph:** oooooooo…..

**Al:** FUE LA GALLINA CO****OOOOO! LO DICE LA BIBLIIAAAAAA!

**(Advertencia # 2 para el lector, yo, a pesar de creer en Dios, no soy una experta en la biblia, asi que te invito a dejar review si eres un religioso ardido que desea corregirme de manera abrupta y salvaje :v)**

**Mir:** QUE FUE EL HUEVOOOOOO Y NO LOS QUE TE CUELGAN XS

**Mir: **Xd***

**Mir: **Xd*****

**Mir:** XD******* ODIO MI TECLADO MIERDAAAAAAAA

**Diana: **Hhahahano odies tu teclado Miris, el no te ha hecho nada.

**Al: **Mis huevos no te han hecho nada, a Nico si, a ese si (sonrisa pervert de religioso)

**Nico:** Te iba a saludar bro, iba a hacerlo

**Al: **Bueno, al menos admitiste que ibas a hacerlo

**Al: **Brocest (nombre incestuoso del ship que invento Al) forevah 3

**Mir: **Mi teclado es diabólico eso está confirmado por odontólogos

**Mir:** Y don meselabibliaentera yo creo en Dios y opino que fue el huevo

**Steph: **Fue el huevo (sus intenciones solo son las de ver el mundo arder)

**Fany: **Sugurisima de que fue el huevo Al 7w7 (las mismas razones)

**Al:** MIS TESTICULOS PRIMEROOOO CULO QUE FUE EL HUEVO, A MI NO ME CONTRADIGAN, sis (Steph) Shirly (Fany) mis amores mis vidas …. QUE LO DICE LA BIBLIA EN **[Inserte cita bíblica acá] **LA GALLINAAAAAAA

**Nico: **Calmate bro, a tus pobres dedos les va a dar algo de tanto escribir

**Mir:** Ni pa tanto, que solo doy mi opinión, no te vayas a morir Al

**Alo:** Todo esto por un huevo y una gallina, aunque claro, fue la gallina

**Al:** Alo mi vida! Que bueno que entiendas la verdad

**Al: **_**[Stikers de rubio plástico enviando un besito]**_

**Diana:** Claro, so proud, fue la gallina

**Mir: [Inserte imagen de gallina rostizada]**

**Mir: **Tomen a su gallina carajo

**Diana: **Esperaba mas de ti prima

**Mir: **Culo

**Al: [Inserte imagen ****** de unos **** acá]**

**Al: **gggggggggggg

**Mir: **MIS OJOSSSSSS AHHGGHGHGHG MEEEE QUEMAAAANNNNN!

**Nico: **KHE MIERDAAAA?!1

**Alex: **ESO BITCHHHHHHHH!

**Fany:** quejeso Al xD?

**Al: **Huevos pintados de negro daaahhh

**Al: **PD: BIIIITCHHHHHHH

**Alo:** Esto ya se puso raro

**Pato: **Fue el huevo primero (este si que quiere ver el mundo arder, de todas las maneras posibles)

**Mir: **Dale su discurso Pato (es creyente pero aun así piensa que fue el huevo primero) (too much hipster)

**Pato:** Me da pereza, soooo solo se que el huevo es primero, punto

**Al:** -se escucha una explosión-

**Pato:** -se rie-

**Alo: **-presta atención-

**Fany:** -pone su estado en rayitas- -leyendo-

**Diana:** -vegana(¿?-

**Alex: **-secuestrando a la rubia(Nico)-

**Nico:** -dejandose secuestrar 7w7-

**Mir: **-aleja a Alex de la rubia- -se la lleva- -solo quería ser popular-

**Nico: **-se va con Mir-

**Al: **AHHHGGGGGGGGGGG TU COMENTARIO ME DA COOOSAAAAAAAAA QUE NO QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOO FUE LA GALLINA, YO NO ESTUDIO LA BIBLIA TODOS LOS DIAS MIENTRAS CAGO PARA ESTO! GRRRRRRRRRR AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Nico: **Que bueno saber que cagas regularmente bro

**Al: **Brocesto omfg 3 (se le fue la molestia)

**Alo:** No vuelvo a hacer preguntas existenciales xD

**Mir: **Xd

**Mir: **Xd***

**Mir: **xd*****

**Mir: **Xd*****TECLADO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHGG

**Mir: **-C mata-

Después de eso no se hablo hasta el día siguiente, donde tuvieron otro tema de conversación muy interesante pero eso ya se los contare otro día.

FIN


End file.
